


snowy sapphics

by octopusgardens



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, bookstore/bakery au, cis girls, cute lesbians doing cute shit, i might add christmas i don't know, maybe smut, most characters are just background, mostly just winter shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusgardens/pseuds/octopusgardens
Summary: katya hates winter, and what a better way to spend it then in a small town in northern wisconsin! trixie works at a bakery in the town as she attends beauty school in a nearby town and a certain russian gay develops a small crush on the cute blonde girl across the street. cute lesbian shit ensues!





	1. cold cold cold, but leaving me hot hot hot

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably gonna be a 5 chapter long story, hopefully at about 5,000 words. that's my goal at least. maybe ill write more, maybe i won't. updating every week is a my plan. let me know if you guys enjoy! also everything is fiction, purely for enjoyment and i don't mean to bring any harm to the folks mentioned in this story. everything is going to be written in lowercase cause im too lazy to fix it yay. well, thanks for reading and uwu

katya was not a winter person. cold was bad for going outside, bad for outdoor yoga and bad for plants. especially bad for a 29 year old chain smoker with the body of a 55 year old irish rocker climber. growing up in Boston she had her fair share of freezing nights and days of shoveling snow off of her driveway until her hands were freezing and her mom called her in for hot chocolate. which is why she cursed herself out for choosing Cravon, a small town in Wisconsin for a “change of scenery”. 

katya loved boston, loved the bustle of the city and the crackheads at every corner. but after an unsavory time in rehab and some people she did not want to interact with she decided a different environment would help. even if that environment was cold as shit. she couldn’t be that sour, however, as the small cabin and business she was inhabiting did not belong to her. it was her friend Jinkx’s cabin and bookstore katya was looking after, as Jinkx and her girlfriend enjoyed their winter in the Bahamas. 

she pulled herself out of the Uber, waving to the driver and lugging her suitcases through the snow and up the driveway. she raised her hand to knock on the door as it opened suddenly, Jinkx wrapping her in a hug immediately. 

“katya! thank you so much again for watching the house and managing the bookstore for me” katya brushed the snow off her shoulders as Jinkx launched into a speech about the cold and her and Ivy’s vacation as she pulled katya into the cozy house.

“seriously we are so grateful and you know you can call us if anything goes wrong, though I'm sure it wont cause you’re great and-“

“Jinkx babe, let her speak.” Ivy appears from the kitchen, taking katyas hands in hers and squeezing

katya chuckles softly and smiles at Ivy, “it’s alright. im sure nothing will go wrong jinkx. you’re in good hands” 

Jinkx hugs her again as they depart, leaving katya with a to do list for the bookstore and instructions to water all of Jinkx’s indoor plants and take care of their cat, kamikaze. 

katya spends the next thirty minutes unpacking her stuff into the guest room of the cabin and playing with kamikaze before loading into Ivy’s pickup and driving into town. The thing about Cravon is that its one of the smaller towns in Northern Wisconsin. Ivy told katya that one of the local high schools had a usual graduating class of 32 and that everyone in the town knew everyone, so not to be alarmed if others were curious about the new addition. 

katya pulled into a parking spot reserved for the bookstore and climbed out of the cab of the car, the cold air hitting her face and making her flinch. the shitty heater in the truck had been enough to keep her slightly warm in her jean jacket and beanie but now, subdued to the frigid air she shivered. she unloaded some of the boxes ivy had placed in the trunk before she left, carrying them inside. 

once she had carried all the boxes in she glanced out the window to catalogue the other stores located in the town square. there was a grocery store at the end of the street, followed by a hardware store and a small boutique. across the street was a general store, a thrift shop, a bar and a bakery directly across from the bookstore. 

katya turned back into the shop and took to organizing the books in the back, she thanked all the yoga she had done over the years as she stacked the heavy boxes on top of each other. 

katya made her way to the bookshelves, stepping onto the ladder and placing the books on their shelves. the silence was calming to her but against her own accord she pulled a dusty record player out of the back and played the first christmas album she could find. dolly parton’s sweet voice drowned out the silence as katya fell into a rhythm.

she was placing a book about possession onto a shelf when the door behind her opened, pulling in a gust of air. 

“welcome! let me just finish put this book away and i can help you” 

“you have amazing taste” the voice responds, its rich and smooth, with a cute wisconsin accent. katya steps down from the ladder and walks around the shelf.

and she thought her voice was nice?

she was gorgeous, she had long blonde hair that was hidden under a pink hat and a soft pink sweater that her cleavage threatened to spill out of. her curvy figure filled out a pair of soft looking jeans, tucked into pink cowboy boots. she also had a collection of small freckles on her face and the most gorgeous brown eyes. the curious brown eyes looked katya up and down, stopping at her face.

“dolly parton i mean, her christmas album is my favorite” the soft voice says again 

she smiled, small dimples appearing on her cheeks, “im trixie, i work across the street at the bakery. i was just looking for jinkx” 

“im katya.” katya smiled, hoping her white teeth would distract from her obvious blush at the beautiful woman 

“oh uhm jinkx and ivy left for the winter to stay in the Bahamas. they’ll be back around spring” 

“lucky ass, i don’t even know what ivy does but it must be good enough to tak-“

katya spaces out at trixies words, trying not to glance down at her new acquaintance’s gorgeous figure and keep eye contact. she’s pretty sure the amount of eye contact was getting weird on her end. did trixie notice that katya’s heart began pounding the second she smiled her cute little lopsided smile or the way her eyes crinkled as her took in katya’s words. how much eye contact was too much? could she tell katya was really ga-

“katya? hello?”

katya snapped out of it, smiling again at trixie

“im pretty sure folks in california could hear you overthinking. anyway, ill talk to jinkx when she gets back.i wish i could go to the Bahamas all winter, maybe if my rich uncle would have let me fuck him i would’ve been able to”

theres a beat of silence before katya breaks into a wheezy laugh, grabbing trixie’s forearm and doubling over

when she looks up trixie is smiling wide, a soft blush on her cheeks

“well, come by sometime. i make a damn good muffin” 

she winks as she walks out the door, her ass swaying behind her

as katya stops laughing she smiles at where trixie once stood, 

“well shit”


	2. little drummer boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more lesbians!! enjoy and leave some kudos if you liked it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried a more grammatically correct writing style this time lol. sorry for the long wait and the short ass chapter.... I'm going to update within a week this time. i swear!

Its not that Katya despised Christmas, i mean she enjoyed it as much as the next moderately successful photographer from Massachusetts, it just wasn’t her favorite deity worshipping holiday. Her parents were huge fans of Christmas, Christmas music, trees, caroling, ugly sweaters, her parents always went the whole nine yards every year. And in the beginning, she loved it. 

When she was little she would watch her mom make cookies for hours and help her decorate tiny christmas trees until her hands were green with food coloring. She could sit in front of the TV and watch christmas movies until she fell asleep next to her sister or barrel down the street to the park to play in the snow every snow day. But as she got older, her love for the holiday became faded, she became infatuated with the fact that people would spend almost a whole month out of a year celebrating someone who may have not even existed. But thats a story for another time, as Katya Zamolodchikova was not one to quit, and she was determined to rekindle her love for the holiday. Due mostly to the fact that the small town of Cravon loved it so much that they had many a festivities that were common town activities come winter time. 

 

Thats how she came face to face with the small bakery she hadn’t been to since the beautiful blonde with the sweet accent walked into the bookstore 2 weeks ago. She pestered herself to go into the shop many times throughout the weeks, but every time she saw that same blonde behind the counter she froze up and kept walking. Katya was not one to get nervous around girls, which made her all the more pissed that she couldn’t seem to form sentences around this gorgeous one.

 

She promised herself that she would at least attempt to talk to Trixie before she lost her chance of actually getting to know her but her sweaty palms and beating heart ruined her chances every time. Unfortunately for Katya she became friends with the owner of the vintage boutique, Violet, who apparently had a raging crush on a different worker in the bakery. 

Violet decided the best choice of action was to talk Katya into giving the girl, Pearl, her number with the promise of hot chocolate and cookies for Katya. Katya took a deep breath as she pushed open the door into the warm building, she shook her coat out and walked to the counter. 

“Hey! I’m Farrah! Welcome, can i get you anything? My recommendation is the gingerbread cause thats what Trixie makes, its really good but she doesn’t let me eat any cause she’s like” the small girl took a breath and tried to impersonate her coworker “Farrah if you eat the cookies we wont have any for the customers, which is bs since I know Pearl eats like 4 brownies a day and we still have enough for the day-“ 

“Jesus christ Farrah do you ever stop talking”, came a voice from behind the counter, as a tired looking girl appeared. “Plus I eat like only 2 a day, bitch”, the tried girl, who Katya assumed was Pearl, looked over at Katya. “Hey you’re the bookstore girl, what can we get ya?”. Katya hands the note over to Pearl, 

“This is uh from Violet”. Pearl glances at the note in confusion and opens it, reading it until the crease in her brow disappears and she smirks up at Katya. “Thanks, oh you’ve met Trixie right? Hey Trix!” Pearl calls over she shoulder and Katya has no time to react before the blonde is walking out of the backdoor, somehow looking even more beautiful than before. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail and her face is painted with stripes of flour as she wipes she brow. 

“Katya, hey!” she smiles brightly and Katya suddenly regrets not talking to her again sooner. Trixie looks over at Pearl’s smug grin and rolls her eyes, “Pearl, Farrah can you go check the stock in the back please?” she forces a smile as Farrah walks off into the back, pulling a bored Pearl behind her. “Hey, you should come to the tree lighting tonight!” Trixie turns back to Katya, discarding her apron and walking around the counter. “Its a tradition around these here parts” Trixie ups her accent at the last words, making Katya break into a laugh and put on a thick russian one. “In Russia we wait for Dez Moroz to drink his vodka and bring us…more vodka.” Trixie’s head tips back and her laugh fills up the building. “You’re stupid. Seriously, we light the tree in town square and eat a ton” Trixie hands a bag and a cup to Katya. “You’ll have fun” she smiles her crooked smile and Katya agrees immediately, walking out of the bakery with a cookie for her and Violet and Trixie’s phone number in her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> please consider writing a review or leaving a kudos! thanks :)


End file.
